everything_starts_from_breaking_through_the_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao Xie/Power
Bloodline: 1. Terran * Xio family bloodline 2 .Bomb Bomb fruit / Fried Fruite ''' * '''Strength- general TNT explosive * Descriftion :is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to make any part of his or her body explode, whether it be hair, mucus, or breath, making the user a Bomb Human .Even snort of nose or air can be exploded .Can also use any item to explode guns swords or even his own body * Functions: No side effect or weakness of sea Cultivation 1. Burning - Essence flame ('Xuan high level) * '''Rank 11- 'Chilling Bone Flame (cold fire ) * 'Rank 19-' Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame / Qing Lian heart fire * 'Naruto world ' -Amaterasu / Tianzhao fire (Naruto) '2. Energy cultivation ' 1 .vindictiveness (Battle through Heaven) ''' Martial art skill Summoning skill 1 .Bone Summon Skill : * Out of the domestic online game, the effect can summon the bone warrior from the corpse according to its own magic power. As long as the magic and the corpse are enough, even the bone dragon can be summoned. Sword skills 1 . Bailang stack (middle-level Xuan skills .) * After training, it can superimpose the power of the knives. * It’s kind of air qi slash (Getsu ga tensho) Palm skill 1. Octadic Smash / Eight poles collapse * Rank: Xuan Class Higher Level (Di Class Lower level when completely master) * Description: '''A Xuan Class upper level close combat Dou skill, famed for its mighty attack power. After completely mastering all eight stages, its power is comparable to Di class lower level Dou skill. * '''Effects: '''Smash opponents ,After the impact, 8 hidden dou levels will attack the inside of the opponent. '''Movement skill 1 .heavy shadow step * Rank: Xuan Class upper level * Description: footwork fighting skills, with a slap in the face, training to Dacheng, can appear nine ghosts at the same time, virtual and real, so that the enemy can not understand, is a high-level dodge And confusing fighting skills. 2. Block Skills : * Out of the underground city in the Warriors online game, after learning to block, can resist a physical attack. Flight Technique 1 .Air Dance Technique (Dargon ball ) * is a supplementary technique that involves emitting life from the user's whole body to enable them to move as if fluttering through the air. * The speed at which a user can fly with the Air Dance Technique is dependent on their level of skill as well as volume of life; ] ' Summoning Jutsu' 1 .Amethyst Winged Lion ('Ziyue) * Rank 6 - beast * purple beast flame 2. ' .T-1000 Terminator. (Arnold) Strength- *can condense the laser sword in hands. *The power of the laser cannon can be adjusted, and the strongest power is equivalent to the full blow of the nine-star fighter. *Arnold has the ability to fly. Non - Combat / Miscillenous Skills 1 . Transformation Jutsu ( Naruto) * Can transfor into anything and anyone